


Dream Mom: A Mom Dating Simulator OC Profiles

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Moving On, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Separations, Single Parents, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Based off of the video game 'Dream Daddy,' this time with moms!





	Dream Mom: A Mom Dating Simulator OC Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play, but I thought the game was pretty cool in terms of having a diverse cast and a wide range of personalities (although, did anyone like Joseph? 'Cause I didn't like Joseph) along with what I thought was decent LGBTQA+ representation. I aim to do the same thing with my original spin-off, though I'm not sure if/when I'll get to writing stories about it. 
> 
> Fanart is appreciated, please DM me if you want to do something NSFW. I have the right to refuse character usage.

**Main Character: Sydney Carmichael (Default Name)**

Mom Type: Martyr  
Spouse: Bi – Steven Johnson, Bi/Lesbian – Susan Johnson (divorced because spouse cheated and became violent)  
Children: Arizona (adopted Native American girl, 12), Rohaan (adopted Islamic boy, 10); MC can’t have biological children  
Occupation: Artist  
Likes: Helping her children with anything; collecting wood-carved animals; snakes and other reptiles  
Dislikes: Feeling useless, her ex, unnecessary noise

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Moved to Apple Grove with my two children for a fresh start and better life. Looking for new adventures to have and new people to meet!  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** If I’m not working on an art project, I’m watching TV with my kids or reading a good spy novel.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** Probably an umbrella. It’s very multi-functional.  
**What are your turn-ons?** I guess I like honesty and loyalty in a person.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** I didn’t really have a dream until high school when my class went on a trip to the local art museum. All the different art styles inspired me to make my own.  
**What's your favorite movie genre?** Toss between Action and Mystery.  
**What's your ideal date?** Either see a movie or eat at a coffee shop. Maybe walk through a park if there’s enough light.  
**What do you never leave home without?** Cliché, but my phone, just in case my kids need me.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** If I’m being a good enough mother.

**Guinevere Queenly**

Mom Type: Glamor  
Spouse: Maxwell Armstrong (deceased, heart attack)  
Children: Jacob & Laura (twins, 14)  
Race: British  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Hair Color: Brown  
Hair Style: Half Up Beehive  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Body Type: Slim Tank Bod  
Occupation: Inherited Armstrong Academy from late husband and is currently attempting to make a chain of academies  
Likes: Shopping, socializing, work  
Dislikes: Being late, looking messy, relaxing

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Moved to Apple Grove with my parents when I was young and haven’t regretted a thing. Might be getting back into dating, since my late husband has been dead for three years now. Giving it serious thought.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Have a glass of wine at home or go out with friends if I can get a babysitter.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** Sunscreen. Nothing worse than getting cancer whilst stranded.  
**What are your turn-ons?** I’m not shallow, but I do appreciate a little effort made in one’s appearance.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** A model. Only did one amateur show because one of the girls cut my clothes to ribbons. Too dangerous a business.  
**What's your favorite movie genre?** Foreign, specifically French.  
**What's your ideal date?** Dinner at a fancy restaurant.  
**What do you never leave home without?** Pepper spray. Apple Grove is a good community, but it still hurts less when you’re prepared.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** Work. Even when I’m not supposed to be doing it.

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though there is tension between her and Gloria Rosa based on their different upbringings; Has been a trans woman since she was a teenager (male name was Gregory, dad won’t speak to her since the transition), states that she’s trans when first meeting someone new to get it out of the way, only takes off her makeup when she’s sure she’s alone because she’s self-conscious of her natural face, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party and gives her a slow once-over and acts mildly pleased

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – Looks like I have something else to focus on besides work.  
2nd Date – Did you know that candlelight brings out your eyes?  
3rd Date – I don’t normally share my wine, but for you I’ll make an exception.

**Dariya Bukhari**

Mom Type: Gym  
Spouse: Vivian Hayes (divorced on good terms)  
Children: Lorelei (adopted German girl, 16)  
Race: Islamic  
Skin Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black (wears different colored hijabs)  
Hair Style: Pixie cut  
Eye Color: Brown  
Body Type: Athletic Tank Bod  
Occupation: Owner of ‘Fun with Fitness’ gym, works part-time as a substitute gym teacher at the high school  
Likes: Working out, morning runs, exercise dancing  
Dislikes: Processed food, sugary drinks, people eating too much

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Third generation of Bukhari’s to live in Apple Grove. Exercise takes up half my life while my daughter takes up the other half! Been described as a force of nature, a title which I wear with pride!  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Do yoga in the backyard with Lorelei or go for a run around the neighborhood by myself.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** Reusable water bottle. Gotta stay hydrated!  
**What are your turn-ons?** Stamina and endurance.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** An Olympian. Personal stuff got in the way, so it didn’t happen, but I did attend one of the Olympics as a spectator!  
**What's your favorite movie genre?** Anything with sports.  
**What’s your ideal date?** Work out together. Not necessarily at my gym.  
**What do you never leave home without?** Extra water bottles and spare running shoes. You never know when you might need either.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** What kind of music to listen to when I’m exercising. 

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though she and Mckenna tend to be at odds when it comes to food; Got into fitness because her dad was a bodybuilder, came out as gay in her mid-teens but her mom is still a little awkward about it, enjoys coming up with creative ways to wear clothes that cover her whole body, hides a stash of chocolate (baked by Mckenna) under a floorboard in her room just in case she has a stressful day, meets the MC the day she moves in and takes picture of family in front of their house, invites them to the block party (and later offers to teach Rohaan about Muslim culture)

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – I’m impressed you kept up with me. Want to do it again?  
2nd Date – And I thought I made sweat look attractive.  
3rd Date – You really know how to put a girl through her paces. I like it.

**Zahira Kapoor**

Mom Type: PTA  
Spouse: Reyansh Saini (arranged marriage ending in divorce)  
Children: Amara (daughter, 15), Ladli (daughter, 13), Vivaan (son, 11)  
Race: Indian  
Skin Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Long braid  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Body Type: Slim Binder Bod  
Occupation: Head of the high school PTA, co-chief of the Apple Grove police with her sister  
Likes: Knowing everything, making schedules, keeping the peace  
Dislikes: Being out of the loop, last-minute changes, unnecessary violence

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Moved to Apple Grove after the disaster that was my arranged marriage. If I ever wanted to have a relationship again, I’d have to do a lot of research because I know nothing about dating.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Help my children plan the next week or review police reports.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** My gun. The wildlife might be dangerous.  
**What are your turn-ons?** Actual compliments that aren’t backhanded.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** A policewoman, actually.  
**What’s your favorite movie genre?** Murder documentaries.  
**What’s your ideal date?** You’ll know when I do.  
**What do you never leave home without?** My pocket calendar and pen.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** How to effectively keep my life and my children’s lives together.

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though often butts heads with Ashanti and Gloria Rosa over drugs and alcohol respectively; Married young and absolutely hated it because he was very demanding and sexist, was eventually able to separate and studied to be a police officer as a form of protection, officially divorced after her sister asked her to come help run the Apple Grove police department, sleeps with her gun under her pillow because she has anxiety about her ex-husband coming after her and the kids, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party after pausing a conversation with Gloria Rosa

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – I couldn’t tell if you were flirting or not, but I’ll take it.  
2nd Date – I just want you to know I feel safe with you, and I hope you feel the same with me.  
3rd Date - I wish I’d met you much sooner. Thank you for being in my life.

**Ashanti Green**

Mom Type: Earth  
Spouse: Louis Treeburn (deceased, lung cancer)  
Children: Moira (daughter, 18)  
Race: African American  
Skin Color: Black w/ White (Vitiligo)  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Hair Style: Cornrows w/ Beads  
Eye Color: Left Hazel, Right Blue (Heterochromia iridium)  
Body Type: Slim Tank Bod  
Occupation: Owner of Ashanti’s Apothecary  
Likes: Camping, meditating, smoking pot sporadically  
Dislikes: Animal cruelty, environmental destruction, negativity

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** My first year in Apple Grove I was living in my current van with only one outfit, my guitar and a small package of pot. Now I live in a single-story house reminiscing about my late husband with my college-bound daughter. The flow of time can really take us incredible places.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Meditate under the stars or read nature books in my hammock.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** A package of blunts. I’d forget where I even was.  
**What are your turn-ons?** Appreciation for my vitiligo and different-colored eyes.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** A singer. I discovered I liked it better when I was doing it for fun instead of as a job.  
**What’s your favorite movie genre?** Nature documentaries.  
**What’s your ideal date?** Sing about town and meditate in the park afterwards.  
**What do you never leave home without?** My lighter. Someone always asks if someone else has a light.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** How proud I am of my daughter. I never went to college, so I’m really happy for her. 

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though often butts heads with Zahira over drugs (all the ones she sells/takes are legal); Met her late husband when she was playing her guitar outside a coffee shop he was working at (brought her a latte with foam art that looked like her head), smoked regularly until her late husband died (now only smokes on the anniversary of their marriage and his death), burns intense incense in her shop though has the windows open, daughter has vitiligo as well though in less places, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party after pausing a conversation with Mckenna (was insisting that she hadn’t brought pot brownies)

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – Your soul is either really bright, or the sun’s in my eyes again.  
2nd Date – Is it weird for a person to make you feel like you’re high?  
3rd Date – I hope you and I walk the path of life together for a long time.

**Mckenna O’Sullivan**

Mom Type: Feeder  
Spouse: Connor Walsh (separated)  
Children: Reagan, Riley, Rowan (triplet daughters, 6)  
Race: Irish  
Skin Color: Pale w/ Freckles  
Hair Color: Red  
Hair Style: Poofy & Curly  
Eye Color: Green  
Body Type: Thick Tank Bod  
Occupation: Owner of 'Irish I Were Baking' bakery  
Likes: Feeding people, drinking Irish beer, having her kids taste-test her food  
Dislikes: Being separated, burning something, fat-shaming

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Lived in Apple Grove all my life, though I do have family in Ireland I visit most summers. I am on the bigger side but it’s genetic and I wear it well. So far I’m the only one in my immediate family that bakes professionally.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Experiment with new recipes or keep my kids busy with toys and games.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** My frying pan. It doubles as an effective weapon.  
**What are your turn-ons?** My food giving someone a foodgasm.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** A wrestler. A spinal injury cut that short (the girl and I are good friends though).  
**What’s your favorite movie genre?** Anything with food at the center.  
**What’s your ideal date?** Food and/or drink tasting somewhere.  
**What do you never leave home without?** My notebook and pencils. You never know when a baking idea will come to you!  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** Being separated from my husband. I’m not sure how long it’ll last or if we should even get back together.

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though she and Dariya tend to be at odds when it comes to food; Started baking after her grandmother taught her, met her husband online and they’re currently separated because he wants her to focus more on the kids, keeps in contact with former wrestler friends and sometimes meet for drinks, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party after pausing a conversation with Ashanti

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – You think you’re as sweet as chocolate, don’t you?  
2nd Date – Pardon my pun, but you are such a cutie pie!  
3rd Date – My insides feel like licorice when I’m with you.

**Gloria Rosa Guadalupe**

Mom Type: Best Friend  
Spouse: Fernando Martín (baby daddy, never married)  
Children: Daniella (daughter, 17)  
Race: Mexican  
Skin Color: Tan  
Hair Color: Dyed blue  
Hair Style: Half-shaved Mohawk  
Eye Color: Black  
Body Type: Athletic Binder Bod  
Occupation: Works at 'Engine’s R Us' full-time (car and motorcycle repair shop)  
Likes: Driving her motorcycle, teaching her kid about life from her point of view, partying on weekends  
Dislikes: Racism, sexism, elitist snobs

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** I may not have a rich, cushy life but Apple Grove is a lot better than certain Mexican small towns. Don’t ask.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Drive around on my motorcycle or hang out with my kid.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** My switchblade. No one messes with you when you’ve got one of those.  
**What are your turn-ons?** Someone who’s not afraid to speak their mind.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** A boxer. Got pregnant before I could really go pro, but whatevs.  
**What’s your favorite movie genre?** Action or Sci-Fi.  
**What’s your ideal date?** Go cruisin’ around, maybe barhopping.  
**What do you never leave home without?** Switchblade again.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** I don’t really think so much as do whatever I want because I can. 

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though there is tension between her and Guinevere based on their different upbringings, and often butts heads with Zahira over alcohol; Moved from Mexico to Apple Grove after her lover said he didn’t want a baby, got her job after fixing the owner’s car (learned how to repair vehicles from her parents), almost always fixing her house for one reason or another with her daughter, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party after pausing a conversation with Zahira

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – My eyes are up here. Don’t worry, I know I look good.  
2nd Date – My kid likes you, so I’ll keep you around for now.  
3rd Date – I know a spot perfect for making out. You comin’?

**Min-Yun Lee**

Mom Type: Shy  
Spouse: Ji-Woo Ghim (divorced on good terms)  
Children: Hazeem (adopted Pakistani boy, 19), Yazan (adopted Pakistani boy, 20)  
Race: South Korean  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: Chin-length  
Eye Color: Dark Brown (wears circular glasses)  
Body Type: Slim Tank Bod  
Occupation: Owner of 'Min’s Karaoke Bar,' works part-time as a librarian at the high school  
Likes: Romance novels, feeding birds, writing down random thoughts  
Dislikes: Feeling overwhelmed, shouting, dogs

**MomBook Profile**

**Tell us about You:** Moved to Apple Grove with my family when I was a young teen, married at 21, adopted my sons at 23, and divorced at 30. Beyond that, I tend to be quiet at any given time, not to be rude, I just don’t know what to say.  
**On a Friday night you are most likely to:** Read in my room or video chat with one or both my sons.  
**If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?** Sunglasses. I already need glasses, I’d rather not go blind.  
**What are your turn-ons?** Not being forced to talk, just enjoy a moment.  
**What did you want to be when you grew up?** It was a toss up between a librarian and business owner. Shockingly, I ended up being both.  
**What’s your favorite movie genre?** Rom-Com.  
**What’s your ideal date?** Picnic in the park.  
**What do you never leave home without?** Spare glasses. I sometimes accidently break the ones I wear.  
**You spend a lot of time thinking about:** How my sons are doing and if my ex-wife is better off without me.

**Notes:** Gets along well with everyone, though sometimes thinks they all tend to be too loud; Divorced her wife because they both realized they made better friends, took over the karaoke bar since the previous owners were selling it, doesn’t like dogs because she was almost bitten by a rabid one in her teens, meets the MC at the neighborhood block party after almost spilling her drink 

**End-of-Date Responses**  
1st Date – I don’t feel as lonely when I’m with you.  
2nd Date – Your voice reminds me of rain falling through leaves. It’s very pleasant.  
3rd Date – You have managed to complete me. I hope I complete you.


End file.
